Happy Valentine's Day indeed
by AirmidM
Summary: Ginny baking for her husbands, the trio unxpectedly arriving, and all she wanted was to bake chocolate biscuits in peace. Rated as a precaution only. DracoBlaiseGinny


**A/N:** Here is my annual fic offering for Valentine's day...a bit sappier than my last one, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. At a later date, I may expand it. For now it's a one shot

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, none of it is mine...don't sue it'll not do you any good.

**_Happy Valentine's day indeed_**

"Ginny?"

Nineteen year old Gin winced as she turned at the sound of Harry's voice. She hadn't any clue that he, Ron, and Hermione would be making one of their infrequent stops today. If she had, she never would have been alone. She really didn't have the time or the inclination to deal with them.

Carefully, she set the bowl of biscuit batter on the table and braced herself for the inevitable. _All I wanted was three hours to myself. It isn't as if I can nip over to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day gifts these days. _

Hermione stepped around Ron and Harry and nodded towards the finished biscuits spread across the Burrows kitchen table. "Baking for Valentine's Day? Isn't it lucky we decided to stop in then?"

Gin sniggered, barely biting back some sort of sarcastic response. _They're wearing off on me more than I knew,_ she decided when the first thought that came to mind was, _what do you three have to do with me celebrating Valentine's?_

She watched as Ron's eyes carefully swept over her, resisting the urge to hide her hands. It would come out sooner or later; she just hadn't planned on dealing with the inevitable row all by her lonesome.

"Ginny, what are those rings?"

She sighed as Hermione caught sight of the large diamond and emerald ring surrounded by two platinum bands on her left hand. The bands were new, not even six months old.

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he whispered, "Ginny," in a small, wounded tone.

"They're wedding rings," she replied simply, kindly.

"Wedding rings," Hermione whispered.

Gin blew out the breath she'd been unconsciously holding. "I've been married six months now. If you three ever bothered to contact anyone, you would have known that."

"Who?" Ron snarled.

"What about me, Ginny? I promised to come for you," Harry said as he slowly moved towards her. His eyes were wide and full of pain.

Gin had hoped to delay this. At her core, she wasn't a cruel person. She didn't like causing Harry this sort of pain. But, he'd callously thrown her aside nearly four years ago and he had no right to question her now.

"Where are your guards?" Hermione interjected angrily. "You aren't to be running about the country alone and you know it, Ginny!"

Gin took a step back in shock. "Guards? I _am_ a guard, Hermione. I haven't had a guard in over two years. Now, if there is nothing else, you three should toddle off. Everyone is at Luna's place, we moved Headquarters there last year. You're keyed into the wards, go on now."

"Who?" Harry snarled, taking another step towards her. "Who did you cheat on me with? Do I not deserve to know?"

"No, you don't, Potter."

Gin whirled around and shook her head sharply. "Don't, Draco. There isn't a need for a row." She saw Blaise crossing the yard and added, "That goes for Blaise as well."

"Shove off, Malfoy, this doesn't concern you," Harry ordered, taking another step towards Gin.

Draco laughed derisively. "It would be my business as she's my _wife_, Potter. It's you that should shove off."

"WHAT?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione screamed disbelievingly.

Gin shook her head and crossed the room to join Draco and Blaise just inside the door. "You heard him well enough. You three haven't kept up with everyone and it's your fault that you don't know."

"Mum and Dad would have never allowed this, this…insanity!"

Gin's arms whipped out, blocking both Draco and Blaise from retaliation. "I've been an adult for nearly three years, Ronald. They-"

Hermione's disbelieving snort cut her off. "I happen to know that those two," she spat with a glare for Draco and Blaise, "were caught numerous times at Hogwarts…caught snogging one another. Why should we believe that has changed?"

Blaise snickered. "We didn't say that it had, Granger."

"Blaise," Gin warned. "Don't taunt them."

"If Malfoy and Zabini are still…together," Ron trailed off and his face paled as he put two and two together. "NO!"

Gin took pity on Harry, who still looked completely flummoxed. "I'm married to Draco and Blaise, Harry. Draco is married to Blaise and me. Blaise is married to Draco and me. How much simpler can I make it for you?"

"It's not legal," Harry replied flatly. "I mean, _how_ can it be legal?"

"The wizarding world isn't as close minded as the muggle world," Ginny explained gently. "You threw me aside like rubbish, Harry. I got over you. Draco and Blaise saw me for who I was rather than whom they wanted me to be. I _love_ them, Harry. Not the childish infatuation I had for you, but deep and true. You can't change it, you can't talk it away, and you most definitely have no right to object."

"Mum…Dad," Ron sputtered, leaning on the wall for support.

"Arthur gave Gin away," Blaise said dryly.

"Molly planned the ceremony," Draco added wryly.

"The twins didn't pull one prank the entire day," Blaise said.

"Even Percy came with his wife Penelope," Draco said with a smug smirk.

"Boys," Gin hissed. "Stop it right now."

"This is disgusting," Hermione interjected. "It's wrong. It's depraved, and I can't stay in the same room as you three. I never thought you were this cruel, Ginny."

"Granger, you're pushing it," Blaise hissed. "We'll not sit back and let you harass Gin like this."

Hermione took Harry's arm and led him to the fireplace. After they'd Flooed away, Ron turned back to face the three of them. He didn't look the least bit happy when he asked, "Is this truly what you want, Ginny?"

She smiled. "It is. Like it or not, they make me happy, Ron, happier than I've been, even with the war still raging. In fact, if you broaden your mind a bit…you might just find the perfect witch for yourself when you get to Luna's."

Ron sighed heavily and then glared at Blaise and Draco. "I'm not going to question whether you did the old binding ceremony. Even I'm not that thick. What I will say is that if you hurt my sister, they'll never find pieces big enough to identify. Am I clear?"

Gin snickered as Blaise and Draco chorused, "Crystal."

Ron nodded and turned to Floo away. Just before he stepped into the fireplace, he called over his shoulder. "I'll try that broadening my mind thing, Ginny. See you later."

When he was gone, Gin turned to her husbands. "That wasn't very nice, you know."

Blaise shot her an innocent look before swiping a biscuit off the table. "Are these for us, love?"

She swatted his hand, and then Draco's for good measure as he reached for a biscuit. "They were, now they're not."

Draco pulled her back against his chest. "That's not nice, pet. Today is the day to shower your loved ones with kindness and gifts."

Gin rolled her eyes. "Really? I didn't know that. Thanks for the information, now shoo, both of you."

Blaise snickered. "We're wearing off on you."

Gin smiled smugly. "That's why you should know that I'm not joking around."

Draco sighed heavily. "That wasn't nice at all."

Gin stepped away from both of them and purred, "Aren't you so proud?"

Her eyes went wide as Draco lunged towards her even as Blaise picked up the bowl of batter. She laughed as she tried to duck Draco's arms and the batter that Blaise was idly flicking at them between bites. This right here was what had drawn her to them, their ability to loosen up with her and only her.

With that in mind she allowed Draco to catch her. "I love you," she whispered.

Blaise dropped the bowl on the table and joined them, wrapping both of them in his embrace. "And we love you."

"Come up with us and we'll remind you of that," Draco nearly purred.

She couldn't resist one last jab. After all they'd taunted Harry and Hermione who most definitely were raising hell about now. "Do you think Ron will take Pans up on what she's going to offer?"

"GIN!" they roared in outrage.

She tipped her head back and laughed until she had trouble breathing.

"Thank Merlin you two never change."

"Never, that's what you love about us," Blaise teased.

Draco was pouting. "Here we planned an afternoon away with you and you go and mention Pansy's obsession with your brother. What kind of repayment is that?"

"There's melted chocolate cooling on the stove," she informed him wickedly. "Happy Valentine's Day, loves."

"Damn," she heard Blaise mutter as he turned to retrieve said chocolate. "That right there is why we never stay mad."

Ginny laughed all over again and couldn't catch her breath until they were stepping into her old room. "That's why you love me."

"Too right you are," they chorused as Draco tossed her on the bed.

Her last coherent thought was: _Happy Valentine's Day indeed._


End file.
